Forever Mine
by Whoopsydaisy
Summary: Pansy has never had any problem confronting someone who has upset her. Draco Malfoy is no exception.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter will never belong to me, and that makes me a sad panda.

Warnings: Quite a bit of naughty language.

Respond to a quote challenge posted by Xx gaara the panda xX

Theme: Politics

Quote: "A diplomat is a person who can tell you to go to hell in such a way that you actually look forward to the trip." -Caskie Stinnett

**Forever Mine **

Pansy stomped her way towards the large door before her. She still wasn't quite sure why she was seeking him out after what he had done, but all she knew was she wanted answers. She beat on the large wooden doors harshly with her bare hands, inadvertently ignoring the bronze door knocker in the haze her anger created.

She waited a second, and when no one answered she knocked furiously again. Anger coursing through her veins she pounded fiercely until the door finally opened.

Enraged she stormed past the small house elf, ignoring his pleas for her to stop, and made her way to the living room. As soon as she saw him, sitting down on one of the many chairs, she stormed right up to him.

Seeing her, he rose to greet her, only to be met with a bare palm connecting with his right cheek.

Staring at her, eyes wide with shock, he brought one hand to the abused cheek holding it tenderly as he squeaked out, "What the bloody hell was that for Pansy?"

One hand on her hip she glared at him, and held up the tabloid she had brought with her shaking it threateningly in his direction. "What the hell huh, this is what the hell Draco. What the fuck is this all about, hmm?"

He recognized the cover as soon as she held it up, and a smirk graced his face. Looking quite pleased with himself he sat back down in his place. "Is that all? Really I thought the news would have been all over the place long before now. Honestly I'm surprised it took you this long to hear about it."

Throwing the magazine at him, feeling quite content when it struck him in the face, she glared at him. "And you didn't think to tell me, your _girlfriend_, that you are also apparently dating Hermione fucking Granger? She's a god damned mudblood Draco, part of the bloody 'golden trio' best friend to our worst enemy. Did you really forget all of that already you bloody git?"

Draco held one hand to his chest, in an obvious mockery of hurt. "Pansy, love, you don't really think I actually enjoy dating the mudblood, do you? I know for a fact that you were at the same meeting I was at just a few weeks ago. Now that the Dark Lord is dead we need to find a way to stay out of Azkaban. I figured the best way to avoid suspicion on any counts would be to convince one of our worst enemies that I have changed, and so far it appears to be working quite agreeably. None of them have any idea what is going on, the morons."

Apparently not appeased at all, Pansy took a seat next to him before smacking him in the arm. "What does any of this have to do with anything? You were not under suspicion in the first place Draco. Befriending Potter is bad enough, but why Granger? I don't understand it Draco! How can you go against everything we know, everything that makes our world right? Mudbloods are nothing, and we are to treat them as such. Merlin Draco, she's barely even human."

Draco sighed heavily, as though the decision weighed heavily on him, "I know, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. We will have our time to rise again, and when the time comes look at the position I will be in. I'm good friends with Potter and Weasley, and dating their resident scholar. You should see it Pans, it's almost been too easy. I've fed them some lines about how I've never wanted to follow my father, and Hermione showed me the different life I could have. At this point, I could probably tell them I plan to kill them all by my own hand and they would think it was for their greater good. When our time comes it will be all too easy for me to destroy them all."

"But... but why does it have to be Granger?" She cringed inwardly as she realized she was probably pouting pathetically.

He looked at her, still grinning that devilish grin. "Granger is just a means to an end Pansy. Granger may be my girlfriend, but you are the one I choose to be with."

Quietly, almost unsure whether or not she really wanted to know the answer, she asked, "Are you having sex with her?"

He raised one eyebrow, "I don't see how that is relevant."

"It's very relevant!" She pushed herself up from her seat to pace around the room. "Sex leads to feelings Draco, real feelings. I don't think I could handle it if you fell in love with a mudblood."

She paused briefly in her tirade only to look at him sharply, "Not to mention the small fact that we're having sex too. You could at least have the grace to let me know that I'm basically fucking granger when we have sex."

His eyes lowered, and glued to the ground. If Pansy didn't know any better she would almost say he was ashamed. "It's a natural part of a relationship Pansy. It would be odd for me to claim to want her and not-"

He was cut off by another slap.

"I cannot believe your arrogance." She gripped her hands tightly together in a tight fist, her entire body trembling in rage, "Do you honestly expect me to be alright with this? You are my boyfriend Draco, mine! If you're going to be dating anyone else there's no way in hell I'm going to be sitting here along for the ride."

She turned to move towards the door, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Pansy, wait," She tried to shake him off but his firm grip held her tightly in place. He turned her around to face him as he continued to talk, gripping her shoulders tightly. "I know this isn't ideal, but what other choice do we really have? Sure, they have yet to accuse me of anything, but who's to say tomorrow someone trying to save their own life won't give them my name? We need to have precautions in place, just in case the worst should happen. This is merely my insurance, so I won't become another prisoner rotting in Azkaban. Don't let this ruin what we have."

She let out a harsh, bitter laugh. "What we have Draco? What exactly do we have? We've been fucking for the past four years Draco. Sex is all we have. You've never taken me out on a date, never bought me anything sparkly or expensive, hell, you've never even told anyone we have any sort of relationship. If anything you usually deny it. So what exactly is there to ruin Draco?"

He looked at her and smiled. She hated that smile. It was everything she didn't want, everything she needed. It was the smile he only gave to her, the one thing she knew would be hers and hers alone for the rest of time. "You can't leave me Pansy, and you know it too. This thing with Granger will be what it is, and this thing that we have will stay what it always has been."

She just looked at him, his stance cocky, sure everything would be as he wanted, and knew he was telling the truth. She wanted to tell him to go to hell, wanted to walk away right then and never look back, but she knew as much as he did that she could never do anything like that.

Then, without warning or bravado, he kissed her roughly. She opened her mouth to him and kissed him back, clinging tightly, desperately, to his masculine frame.

She kissed him, because she had little other choice.

She held him, because it felt good when she did.

She loved him, because he was hers, and she would never let _anyone_ take him away.

**End**

A/N

So when I started this I swear it was going in a direction that actually fit the theme, and then it kind of changed. I think it still fits the quote and theme a little bit at least though, right?

Right now it's just a one-shot, but if I have time I actually want to continue it. I found this surprisingly enjoyable to write. Too many people make Pansy a whiney Biotch, but I see her more of a strong girl, but misguided. She fell in love with the wrong boy to early, and now she has to have him, and will do anything to keep him by her side.

Feel free to tell me what you think!

*Whoopsydaisy


End file.
